Christmas
by Yanks302021
Summary: Jamie and Eddie receive a wonderful Christmas gift this year.
1. Chapter 1

Orange flames crackled underneath a brown brick fireplace against the wall, providing a small blanket of heat around the living room. Four stockings hung overheard, red and decorated with blue and purple glitter spelling out each family member's name.

Jamie occupied the first spot on the left with Eddie right beside him as she had been by his side first as partners now as wife and mother. Next to her their oldest daughter Lily decorated her stocking with blue glitter neatly insisting on making it script to practice for her third grade teacher. Mira, the youngest daughter only a year younger then her sister took the purple glitter to make hearts on her stocking.

The television finished playing a Christmas movie just in time for the girls to get ready for bed. Eddie turned their television off, only lights blinking from their Christmas tree decorated as a family with garland, multicolor lights and religious decorations. The gold star sat on top placed by Jamie after every branch was decorated.

"Okay girls, go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll meet you in a few to tuck you in before you fall asleep." The girls chorused a groan obediently hugging him then Eddie before walking upstairs.

Smiling while the girls got ready Jamie and Eddie met by the window, looking out with Jamie's arm around her. White fluff piled on top of the mountains that already fell, covering houses and the block like a winter wonderland. Eddie rested her head against him sighing peacefully, holding both hands over her expanded stomach "Love when it snows, isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is We should take the girls out tomorrow before my father's for dinner and midnight mass," Jamie turned his head, placing a kiss against Eddie's temple. He lifted her head up so their eyes locked, "I love you."

"Love you too Jamie. Go start with the girls I'm just going to lock up and meet you," Eddie leaned on her toes leaving him with one more kiss.

Jamie started to the second floor hearing giggling as the girls scurried into their shared bedroom. Smiling he past the peach painted hallway to the girls room. When they found out Eddie was pregnant with Mira he and Eddie discussed letting them have their own room but decided to keep them together for long as they could.

Both girls lay in one bed when Jamie walked in still giggling quietly. "Brushed your teeth and washed up," Jamie sat on Mira's bed looking between the beds as the girls chorused yes.

"Daddy, please tell us a bedtime story just one. Can you tell us the story of baby Jesus," Lily's rounded her blue eyes at him from underneath the covers. "Tomorrow is his birthday so we should talk about him right?"

Smiling at her as he finished helping Mira get settled into bed. "Yes it is honey. Joseph and Mary traveled far looking for a home to have baby Jesus. They traveled far distances and finally found a manger to stay everywhere else was full."

The girls moved their heads to rest on Jamie's arms while he finished telling the story. "Mary was happy to have a place to rest and while a star shone over the barn until she had baby Jesus. It was cold so they wrapped the baby up in a blanket and lay him on hay to rest."

"The kings come daddy and the drummer boy. These three kings of orient are bearing gifts we travel so far," Mira sang softly in the exact perfect pitch. "

Lily glared across their father at her sister, "Shhh daddy can't tell the story with you singing Mira. And it's we three kings." She rested her head back on Jamie breathing in deeply settled for the story again. On his other side Lily stopped singing, sticking her tongue out at her sister quietly.

Jamie smiled, "You're right when Mary had baby Jesus three kings came to visit with gifts for baby Jesus because he was a special baby after all. He was the son of God and our Savior who would save us from sin when he grew up. So Christmas is Jesus' birthday."

"Daddy, how old is Jesus turning? Can we bake him a cake for desert tomorrow at grandpa's? We can sing happy birthday to him." Mira lifted her head off the pillow to study her father with large, round ocean blue eyes.

"Um I'm not sure honey but I'm sure he would like it if we sang happy birthday to him," Jamie chuckled. "Now it's time for bed we have a long day tomorrow." Laughing as the girls groaned settled down for the night.

Jamie watched with a smile.

He tucked the covers around them careful to make sure it was nice and tight with their favorite bears underneath nice and warm. "Love you girls," Jamie gave both girls a soft kiss to their foreheads, turning the lights off on his way downstairs.

Eddie waited on the couch with two cups of hot chocolate and a blanket. "The girls wanted to hear the story about baby Jesus," Jamie sat beside Eddie taking the glass she offered smiling.

"Every year they want you to tell it before Christmas. It's sweet Jamie a tradition you have with them. " Eddie lay against his arm with a sip of her cocoa smiling. "You're really great with them, they adore you. Their eyes light up around you Jamie."

Jamie smiled, sipping from his cup "Yeah I love spending time with them even if it's sitting down to do homework or telling the same story over and over. I can't wait to meet our son."

They settled in wrapped under a blanket in front of a burning fireplace just listening to the flames cackling. Eddie rested her head on Jamie, glasses set aside on the table allowing Jamie to wrap an arm around her. "We should head up it's getting late," Jamie whispered in her ear.

"Hmm," Eddie protested but stood too clear their cups. Together they walked upstairs changing and met in bed under a heavy quilt. They held onto each other exchanging a long kiss that turned into several more. Eddie pulled Jamie over her as she lay on her back not breaking the kiss.

He quickly discarded her nightgown while she took care of his nightwear never once breaking the kiss. Their kisses quickened while Jamie pulled Eddie's hips closer to him breathing in deep as they became one. Holding her there he fell in a slow rhythm locking eyes with Eddie. "I love you Eddie."

"Love you too," Eddie replied digging her hand against his back while they connected with the blinds open allowing a full view of falling snow.

Sometime in the night as they slept soundly comforted in each arms an ear piercing scream sounded from the girls' room. Jamie threw the covers back quickly racing down the hall breathless with worry by the time he arrived. Lily sat up in bed with an arm around her sister, Mira shaking and sobbing despite her sister's best efforts to calm her down.

"What happened, are you okay?" Jamie reached the bed in three long steps, lifting Mira before he even sat down. She buried her little head against the comfort of her daddy's shoulder responding only with more sobs.

Jamie pressed his daughter tightly, rocking her small frame protectively and comfortingly while Eddie and Lily watched. "Daddy's here Mira your totally safe honey. Tell me what happened so I can help you," Jamie continued the small circles over her back while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I…bad…scary…" Mira hiccupped in between each word. Her little arms wrapped around Jamie's neck holding onto him tight.

"You had a bad dream huh? It must have been really scary Mira. You are totally safe here with me, mommy and Lily, we won't let anything happen to you. I will not let anything happen to any of my best girls," Jamie gave a small kiss, rocking her until the sobs turned quiet.

Eddie smiled watching how gentle and caring Jamie was with the girls. "Do you want us to stay here until you fall back asleep," Jamie asked softly.

"Yes please daddy."

He lay her back under the covers, tucking both girls in again and lay in the middle on top of their blanket. The girls rested their heads on him settling back to sleep knowing daddy was there to protect them.

Eddie slipped out quietly into their main bathroom leaving the door open. She held on to the bowl getting sick trying to keep it quiet. She groaned finishing several minutes later, still holding onto the bowl listening to the house. Wiping her mouth while she flushed the toilet Eddie went to lay down curled in a ball, face twisted in pain as pressure pain hit falling asleep before Jamie returned.

In the girls room Jamie held his girls who lay fast asleep trusting him to keep them safe and he didn't want to move, afraid it might wake them. Instead he lay his head back resting with no intention of falling asleep like that.

He woke to the girls giggling happily with Christmas only one day away. "Daddy, it's snowing again," Mira exclaimed having to lean on her toes for a better look. "Can we play outside before we go to grandpa's please."

"Sure but breakfast first. Go wash your faces while I make pancakes." He rubbed his eyes slowly and got up, stopping to check on Eddie smiling at how beautiful she looked sleeping. Jamie headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast letting Eddie sleep.

Footsteps patted against the wood floor just as he flipped a short stack onto two plates ready for the girls to take. Lily took out two glasses from the cabinet, one for Lily to pour milk in. Smiling Jamie made another batch of pancakes to eat with the girls. "So, who is going to shovel the driveway better for me?"

"Me," Lily and Mira chorused together with mouths full of pancakes drenched in syrup.

After breakfast they changed into snowsuits with gloves, hats and boots itching to go play.

"I'm coming out stay in front," Jamie told them. He finished cleaning the kitchen so Eddie w

ouldn't have to then went to check on her.

She lay in the same position from when he looked in earlier. Jamie sat on the bed next to her carefully placing a hand on her back. Her eyes fluttered open looking right to him smiling tiredly. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Only eight thirty I was worried you never sleep this late so I came to check on you. The girls ate and are playing outside. Want me to bring you pancakes in bed so you can rest?" He examined her, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear leaving his hand there.

"No I'm good actually. I'll make something then come join you outside. Go spend time with the girls while you have off," Eddie brought her hand over his smiling reassuringingly. "But I do want a kiss first."

Happy to oblige the request Jamie leaned in for a kiss that they let go for several minutes. "Come outside when you're ready," he whispered finally pulling back reluctantly. They met eyes, locking for a solid minute before Jamie went to join their girls outside armed with gloves ready to shovel the fresh blanket of snow.

Both girls lay on the snow making angels giggling loudly as they moved their arms and legs. Holding the shovel in hand Jamie watched smiling. He picked up a handful waiting until Lily sat up to toss his snowball, hitting her with it on the shoulder. When she turned in his direction Jamie looked away smiling.

"Hey, daddy!!" With a gloved hand she scooped a pile of snow and threw it back at him. "Mira, let's get daddy."

Jamie dropped the shovel , picking up snow defensively backing away from the approaching girls both holding handfuls of snow. He smiled, tossing the loosely clamped snow at Mira while he moved away from them. Laughing Lily tossed her snow, missing the target by inches forcing all of them to gather more.

He took several steps back catching both girls in his arms, lifting them in the air before gently setting them in a snow mountain. "Get daddy," Lily laughed, rolling out of the snow mountain. She extended a hand helping her sister up while scooping snow into her hand.

When Eddie came out the girls had tackled Jamie into a snow pile giggling as they threw snow over him. The smiles on all three of their faces brought one on Eddie's as she watched her family play around. Grinning quietly she balled a snowball into the palm of her hands waiting for the right moment to toss it, hitting Mira gently.

Mira turned back laughing, "Mooom!! Get mommy!!" Climbing off the girls picked up snow and chased after their mother allowing Jamie to sit up and watch.

The driveway was cleared and the family turned to make snowmen in front together. Eddie took the girls inside for showers to prepare for Christmas eve dinner. They came down in matching red dresses decorated with a white bow and blond hair brushed straight down.

When they arrived Danny pulled up at the same time in his car with Jack and Sean. "Uncle Danny." The girls ran to meet him on the sidewalk, hugging him tight.

"Hey there they are, how are you girls," Danny hugged them both carefully balancing the gifts he took out from his back seat.

"Can I take one Uncle Danny? We can help you take the presents inside? " Smiling Danny gave the girls a smaller gift they were able to handle walking in together while Jamie pulled out the ones they brought. He was met by Frank coming to help able to unload the car in two trips.

Inside the family gathered in the living room all holding cups of egg nog mixed with rum for the adults. "Hey," Jamie greeted after setting the pile of gifts he brought in. He joined Eddie on the loveseat smiling at her shifting onto his lap.

"So before christmas eve dinner we watch old movies to remember family members who aren't with us anymore." Jamie snaked his arms around her stomach , cupping hands while Frank set up the video. A minute later the Reagan family from years ago opening christmas gifts together.

Little Jamie at six years old sat cross legged on the floor busily opening a gift from his parents. His golden locks of blond curls danced on his head from sleep, tearing open the paper. In the background Joe watched his youngest brother open the gift.

"Joe," Jamie whispered under his breath in Eddie's ear.

Eddie lay against his chest and took Jamie's hand in hers with a gentle squeeze. "You look so cute with those little curls."

The video continued of each Reagan opening up his or her present until Danny accidentally stepped on Erin's card prompting her to stick a leg out and trip him. All the time Joe watched shaking his head and Jamie admired the new toy he just received. Both girls stared mesmerized at their father as a young kid just like them.

Eddie's smile faded with a hard pressure to her stomach forcing her to double over, both hands clasping over her stomach. "Eddie, what's wrong," Jamie turned, one arm around her shoulders studying her slowly.

"Just getting cramps in my stomach I'm fine Jamie," Eddie replaced her head on Jamie's shoulder breathing deeply. From their chairs Henry and Frank exchanged a silent conversation knowingly having to say nothing.

Their attention turned back to let the video finish replaying memories from years ago, Jack Sean and Niki's first christmas. Faces at the table changed as time went by Mary, Joe and Betty all passing away, Jack no longer a regular face at the Reagan table.

Frank stood at the tape's ending to turn it off smiling. "They are all still with us and we are lucky to have each other, Eddie and the beautiful girls with us. With that it's time to eat."

Jamie helped Eddie to her feet following their girls into the dining room Henry decorated with their best china. Holding the chair out meeting her eyes Jamie smiled waiting for Eddie to sit before sitting beside her.

The girls smoothed out their dresses taking seats next to their parents and Pop. On the other side Sean took his seat between his great grandpa and brother, Danny next to them then Niki and Erin.

Their heads bowed in prayer for the food and sending Jesus down allowing them to start passing. Jamie watched Eddie make her and the girls plates before taking himself. Forked clanked against plates as the family began to eat over casual conversations. All except Jamie whose attention remained on Eddie studying her concerned. They met eyes Eddie offering an assured tight lip smile saying nothing through her roast beef.

That night everyone pitched in to help clear the table, wash and dry dishes to save time before midnight mass rather than rushing. "Girls, go get your jackets on," Jamie came in brushing his hands together from the dinning room. He waited until they ran off giggling to search for Eddie, finding her coming down from the upstairs bathroom.

"Hey, the girls are getting their jackets on. Are you okay for mass because we can stay home if your not up for it," Jamie met her in his arms as she came off the top step.

Eddie let in a slow breath, "I don't want to miss mass especially for the girls. My water hasn't broken yet so I should be fine. Can you just help me put my jacket on?"

Cupping her waist Jamie helped Eddie into the living room, putting the jacket she bought once her other ones became to small and zipped it up. He gave her a gentle kiss, rewarded by ooohs and giggles from the girls as they headed to St. Angulus.

The family took their reserved pew up front watching the other seats fill up fast with mostly familiar faces. Father Dunan came down from the alter to greet his old friend first then shake hands with each member of the Reagan family before mass began. "God bless you how long for the baby," he asked, shaking Jamie and Eddie's hand.

"He's supposed to come any day now actually. The contractions are starting so we're hoping that's a sign he's ready to come out," Jamie smiled.

"I'll keep you in my prayers for a good delivery and look forward to meeting and baptizing him. "

He gave the girls a light handshake on his way back to proceed up to the alter with the other father and alter boys.

Eddie remained quiet during mass doing her best to follow but her large stomach made it difficult to stand or kneel down with the others. Breathing deeply through several contractions starting to come closer together during the almost two hour mass Eddie rubbed underneath her large stomach hoping to sooth the baby.

After mass finished the family lingered so Frank could speak with Father Dunan quickly. Eddie's faced pinched standing aside beside Jamie, keeping an eye on the girls talking with a classmate. "Hey, you okay," Jamie softly whispered in her ear.

"Think I'm going to sit while we wait Jamie my back hurts and the contractions are getting bad," Eddie's breath caught surprised by another onset, holding onto Jamie's arm.

"Okay, come on let's get you home Eddie it's okay, girls come on." He glanced to his grandfather earning an approving nod from Henry to take care of Eddie slowly getting her to the car.

As he drove Jamie's attention wandered to his wife despite every effort to keep it on the road. She sat in back with the girls holding her stomach while taking in deep breaths. Her back arched against the seat through the contraction, mouth dropping as water leaked down her pants. "Oh Jamie, my water just broke."

Jamie's hands tightly gripped the steering wheel as he pressed on the gas towards the hospital. "Hang on Eddie. Lily, use mommy's phone and call grandpa. Tell him mommy is having the baby and to meet us at the hospital." Without asking questions Lily searched for Eddie's phone in her purse, dialing Frank's number as they sped to nearby Brooklyn Hospital.

Holding the wheel steady Jamie used voice command to call the hospital ahead, warning them they were en route.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without traffic they made it to the hospital in twenty minutes being met by a team of one doctor and two nurses waiting with a wheelchair. "She's been having contractions all day but they're closer together and her water broke about a half hour ago," Jamie helped Eddie out first, handing her over to the team do he could get the girls out.

Taking the girls hands they followed the doctor inside to an empty room pre-prepped for Eddie to give birth. The girls sat in chairs occupied with books while Jamie helped Eddie into a hospital robe then back into bed. Dr Bennett smiled, "Okay Eddie, let's see how we're doing."

Jamie stood beside the bed taking Eddie's hand while the doctor examined her. "Okay Eddie you are dilated at about eight centimeters so we have to wait until your at 10 to start pushing. If the pain becomes unbearable I can order some medication that will help all right? Try and relax and I'll come back to check on you in a little while."

"Thanks doctor we'll let you know." Jamie gave the back of Eddie's hand a kiss attention turned to her. "How are you doing Eddie?"

She sighed quietly giving him the truth knowing he could tell if she was lying or not. "They're getting stronger and my lower back really hurts. Hopefully he doesn't take his time coming out like Lily did. " Eddie lay her head back against the pillow to rest inhaling slow, deep breaths.

A soft tapped once loud enough to get the occupants attention without bothering them in case they were busy. Frank took a single step inside smiling, "Hey, just wanted to let you know we're all here in the waiting room. How are you feeling Eddie?"

"Having some pain otherwise hanging in, hoping the baby comes soon. You can bring everyone in Frank don't think I'm going anywhere for awhile."

Giving her a nodding smile

Frank disappeared for a minute, coming back with the family in tow all wearing the same concerned smiled. "How are you feeling sweetheart," Henry piped up from beside Jamie.

"I'll be okay once the baby is here," Eddie tightened her grip on Jamie's hand, face pinched tight. She met Jamie's eyes needing his support while taking in deep breaths, using him as a visual until the contraction finally passed. Letting out one more breath more relaxed since the pain subsided Eddie replaced her head on the pillow.

Danny patted Jamie's shoulder gently smiling at his brother, "You take good care of her and my god son kid. We'll go outside so Eddie can rest a bit then check back in a little while okay? Hey girls why don't you show me what good readers you are." Lily and Mira happily jumped off their chairs to join him and the others wanting to show how big they were.

The room fell quiet again with only Jamie and Eddie left inside while the others gave them privacy. "Why don't you rest a little Eddie so you'll be ready when it's time. You need your energy."

"I am but I'm actually really hungry for some pizza with pineapples from that little place two blocks down. Oh and a root beer too that sounds really good," Eddie rounded her eyes at him.

"I'll have the nurse bring you some food soon as you're finished," Jamie soothed softly. She nodded rubbing her belly and panting slightly. "Good, keep breathing Eddie. You shod rest up save some energy when it's time."

"I've done this sort of thing before," she replied and licked her lips.

Jamie smiled, "Yeah, I know you have. Hang on I'll ask the nurse for some ice chips." He pecked her head quickly and flagged the first nurse he found.

In only a few minutes, Jamie was placing the ice on Eddie's tongue. "Where are our girls?"

"Outside showing the family what good readers they are. Wonder who they'll drive crazy first," Jamie grinned as he tended to Eddie. His right arm looped around her in a modified hug, stroking her hair again slowly as he did while they waited for the birth of their girls.

"Definately Danny first, he has patience up to a point."

Taking a seat on the bed beside her Jamie smiled. "He only doesn't hve patience with his siblings more me then Joe or Erin. He'll probably send them to Pop or dad for awhile."

"Your dad is terrific with them," Eddie smiled.

"He loves being a grandpa, he's thrilled at having family around, "Jamie held the cup at her side ready if she needed another. "Dad won't admit it but he missed having kids around the house. It's good for the girls to hear stories too from dad and pop."

Eddie smiled as the monitor indicated another contraction. She arched, tensing her body while sucking in deep breaths and cried out. Her hand squeezed Jamie's fingers tightly together. "I'm here, I'm right here my love. That's a girl..."

Eddie's face pinched as she breathed through the latest contraction, gasping once it subsided. She lay her head back wordlessly taking a deep breath.

This labor was easier and more focused than the other two. While Eddie rested Jamie went to check on the girls. As they had predicted Mira cuddled beside her great grandfather and Lily by her grandpa while Danny paced the floor. "How's Eddie doing?"

"Okay she's a little over half way there," Jamie replied. "How you doing Mira?"

Mira smiled at him, holding the book on her lap. "Daddy I'm reading so good like you and mommy showed me. Is our brother here yet? I want to make him a picture."

"You can start making it now," Jamie replied. "He should be here in a few hours."

Mira set her book aside to happily bring the box of crayons and paper to share with her sister. Frank joined his youngest son, placing a supportive hand on Jamie's shoulder. "How you holding up son?"

Jamie smiled, "I'm not the one getting ready to push a baby out. We've gone through this twice before but seeing how much pain Eddie is in and knowing I can't make it go away.

"You can be there for her," Frank soothed. "You can help her, don't sorry about the girls."

Noding Jamie knew the family would watch the girls so he wouldnt worry about them.

"Thanks dad I know you do." He smiled at Henry joining them.

Henry gave a smile of his own shooing him back into the room. Jamie walked back to Eddie's side, "Take one guess who the girls were with when I went out." He cupped her hand, raising it to place a kiss smiling at her.

Eddie laughed, "Mira by Pop and Lilly by Dad," she laughed. "We have good children. Are you nervous about it being a boy?"

He let a breath out slowly still amazed at how Eddie could read him like a book. "I guess a little bit. Raising boys is different and we're used to having girls. I want him to be a gentleman you know, polite and."

"Well, if he's anything like you, he will be," Eddie beamed. Holding her hand gently Jamie gave the top of her head a gentle kiss wordlessly.

Slowly, Eddie's labor progressed. She got up and walked the halls pausing for contractions. Staying by her side Jamie kept his arm around her waist watching carefully always there with a quiet show of support. She would lean into him, breathe deeply and let his warmth soothe her. When the pain subsided Jamie gave her stomach a slow rub until she was ready to walk again.

"Take it slow Eddie, we can stop and rest when you need to," Jamie offered. Her body leaned into him with every contraction that hit while he comforted her and kept time on how long each lasted and how far in between they came.

With no choice Eddie turned around back to her room just settling in when the pain hit again. "Jamie," she grimaced, squeezing his hand tight in between long breaths through the contraction.

Eddie lay back and continued breathing even after it finished looking to Jamie tiredly. "I'm going to have a nurse page the doctor so she can check you. You're doing great Eddie just keep breathing. I'm still right here." He took a step out of the room for only a second to ask the first nurse who came by if she can page the doctor.

Quickly returning to Eddie's side he cupped her hand again gently. "Jamie, I need you," Eddie's blue eyes widened at him worried with active labor coming soon.

"I'm not going anywhere Eddie. I'm staying right here by your side the whole time until our son arrives. You can do this Eddie, you're strong." Jamie dipped his head for a kiss, using his free hand to stroke a finger over her cheek


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie hugged Eddie gently both happily listening to their son crying. "Jamie, why don't you come over and cut the cord?" Placing a kiss on top of Eddie's head Jamie joined Dr Bennett smiling as she handed him the tool. His blue eyes studied the wailing boy as he cut him free from Eddie's body allowing the doctor to bring the baby to a table for his first exam and cleaning.

"Okay, weight is 7 pounds two ounces, ten toes and ten fingers and a set of lungs," Dr Bennett said aloud as she filled out the chart. Smiling she washed him off quickly, wrapping the baby in a blue blanket to carefully hand over. " Baby is perfectly healthy. He's all yours daddy, congratulations."

As the baby was placed in his arms Jamie immediately shifted to support his head, smiling at the change in weight in his arms. He looked down studying their son for the first time. The baby let out a small cry, settling against Jamie's chest with his eyes closed tight to rest. His little nose scrunched up the way Eddie's did when she was a baby on his round face. When Jamie gently cupped his hand over the baby's his son's tiny fingers curled around his daddy's much larger ones.

Jamie's heart melted, fluttering in a deep love a father feels when he sees his kids for the first time. "Hey buddy, it's daddy. So glad you're here,"

Jamie's cleared the emotion filling up in his throat. He blinked twice, clearing the film from in front of his eyes walking with his son against his chest across the room to Eddie.

"He's perfect Eddie," Jamie whispered softly as he handed the baby into their waiting arms. Smiling still teary eyed he sat on the bed with an around Eddie.

Eddie looked down at the sleeping baby boy smiling too. "He is Jamie. Hi Joseph it's mommy." She turned to Jamie slowly, "Joseph after your brother Joe. If it wasn't for him telling you to go after what you want you wouldn't have become a cop and we wouldn't have met."

"Thanks Eddie, you're right we wouldn't have." Jamie dipped a kiss on top of her head and settled in watching her and their son. She slipped her head to rest against his shoulder while cradling their son in her arms. "I love you."

" Love you too.Your family will want to meet him Jamie, you should go bring them in. I know they've been waiting out there."

Chuckling, Jamie affirmed the knowledge with a follow up kiss to her forehead. "You're right Eddie they had. I'll be right back then after they leave you can get some rest." Getting to his feet Jamie smiled the entire short walk up the hallway. His footsteps gave quiet creaks against newly polished floors giving away that he was coming.

Both Frank and Henry greeted him first with wide expectant smiles saying nothing. Beside their father Danny shifted his weight the first to speak. "Well kid? What's going on? Is everything okay? Did Eddie havr the baby?"

Jamie scanned their faces then looked to his daughters matching their bright smiles. "Eddie and I want you to meet our son Joseph, seven pounds two ounces and both he and Eddie are doing great. She's exhausted but both healthy."

"Congratulations son," Frank's voice broke, placing a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "We would love to see them." Mira and Lily brushed past taking their father's hand, carrying the birthday card they drew for their new brother happily skipping by their daddy's side.

The family followed Jamie back to the room, Mira and Lily breaking away to their mom's bed. "Is that our little brother mommy?"

"Yes sweetie this is your brother Joseph," Eddie whispered softly." Jamie came up behind and lifted the girls up for a better view smiling at their faces examining their new baby brother. He sat behind them beaming at their family.

"Eddie wanted to name him after Joe. He would hsve been so happy to see this," Jamie gave a small smile, convinced his brother was watching with his mom and grandma.

Danny looked over placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder as a silent gesture. He cleared his throat after a minute, "You both did good, he's.." Danny smiled, the emotion forcing him quiet.

In his sleep Joseph scrunched up his little nose, eyes remained tightly shut. "He's so little mommy. Look at his fingers," Mira slowly touched the top of his hand down to his tiny fingers. "His whole hand can fit in mine."

"Yes, you were both this little too when you were first born then you got bigger," Eddie smiled.

Lily sat back studying her brother carefully in a different way then her sister. "Mommy, can I hold him like I held Mira? I remember how to support his neck and be really still."

Eddie looked to Jamie quietly going over the idea with him nodding. She sat up with Jamie's help waiting until he fixed Lily's arms to place the baby in her arms. Lily looked down perfectly still as promised watching her brother, "Joseph, I'm your biggest sister Lily and I will always be your best friend and teach you cause I know a lot of things."

Jamie met Eddie's eyes reflecting proudly at their oldest smiling. "We're sorry about not finishing christmas girls. "

Leaning over for a better view of her baby brother Lily gave an emphatic shake of her head. The blue eyes inherited from both parents sparkled in deep interest at the baby. She moved closer slowly, breathing quietly before placing a kiss on the baby's bald head.

Her sister's eyes never left their baby brother fast asleep in his big sister's warm, protective arms. "It's okay daddy Santa always knows where we are. He brought us the best gift he could, our little brother."

Not one person in that room had a dry eye agreeing that Joseph was by far the greatest gift they could get on Christmas.


End file.
